Interruptions And Confessions
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John and Elizabeth get interrupted during the time alone together, much to their annoyance. Also, John lets a little confession slip.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is just a random piece of plotless fluff, but you can never have too much Sparky fluff, right? :)**

* * *

**Interruptions And Confessions**

Elizabeth smiled when she felt John trail his calloused hand down along her bare back. The touch of his rough feelings hands on her body was something that she quite enjoyed. Every time he touched her it would send a tingle throughout her entire body, just like he was doing right now.

She smiled as she shifted her head slightly on her folded arms. "Mmm, that feels nice," she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

She smiled even more when she felt him press a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled into her skin.

Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her side, the blankets resting just above her hips. She reached her hand out and rested it against his side. She scooted closer to him, pressing her body against his, her breasts crushing against his chest. She threw one of her legs over his and slipped her arm further around his waist. She gave him a smile, as she pressed her lips against his. "How can you find me beautiful?" She asked against his mouth, feeling a little self-conscience.

She had been in heaven since he'd asked her out a month ago. Everything had been pure bliss, yet her insecurities were still there. She had never voiced them until now, but she found that she had to. She had to know what he actually loved about her because she knew that she wasn't the type of woman that he usually dated. She wasn't blonde, big breasted, beautiful…

John pulled back and just looked at her. He brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek. "Because you are," he softly murmured. "Baby, you're beautiful inside and out. You're so funny and smart. You're kind and you're caring… You're amazing…" he trailed off, as she smiled. "I could go on and on, but my point is… you're beautiful because you're _you _and I wouldn't change you for the world," he spoke softly.

She felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. She was amazed at how John could make her feel good about herself every time she felt down or a little unsure. "Thank you," she softly murmured. "Y-you'll probably hear me ask that question a dozen more times, and I know it'll get annoying, but-"

She smiled when John pressed his finger against her lips, cutting her off. "And I will tell you the exact same thing every time." He leaned over and gave her lips a quick peck. He ran his hand down along her arm, moving it a little, so he could grip her hand. Lifting it up in front of him, he linked his fingers with hers, smiling. "I love you. I know it seems quick, but I've loved you a long time now, 'Lizabeth. I just don't- I don't understand how you can doubt yourself so much around me, but when you're out there negotiating you've got nothing but confidence," he softly murmured. "I don't want to see you doubt yourself, sweetheart, especially around me. I've never and will never doubt you. I just want to love you and make you happy."

"I love you, and you do make me happy… more than anything," she breathed out, once again crushing her lips against his.

She pushed her body against his slightly and rolled him onto his back. She rolled on top of him, her naked body resting against his. She giggled when she felt John's hands trail down her back and rest on her bottom. "Someone's getting frisky." She smiled against his mouth, giggling when he rolled the both of them over.

Elizabeth looked up at a grinning John. She smiled when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. He always had so much energy when it came to the bedroom. During the days after their third date, he had made love to her multiple times each night, making sure that she was pleasurably sated. Even though, going one round with him was enough to make her feel extremely sated, she still went back for more, not being able to get enough of him.

"You know you're too sexy not to touch, right?" He smirked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Grinning, she trailed her slender hands down along his back, resting them on his firm buttocks. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his throat, begging him to let her feel all of him. She spread her legs a little wider, allowing him access.

Just as he was about to enter her, a knock came to the door. "Seriously?" She growled out, annoyed that whoever was knocking on the door was interrupting her time with John.

John chuckled. "Just ignore it." He leaned down and kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled against his mouth, liking that idea. She moaned when she felt him brush against her. She squinted up at him, he was teasing her again. Just as she was about to curse him for teasing her, the knock came to the door again. She growled again. "We're not gonna get to have any fun tonight, are we?" She asked, pouting.

John sighed as he climbed off of her. "Apparently not," he muttered and collapsed against the pillows.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the blankets down off of her and got out of the bed. She picked up her panties and pulled them on. She walked around to the end of the bed and picked John's white shirt up off of the ground and slipped it on her, buttoning it up. It rested about two inches below her bottom. She looked at him and smirked. "I guess I'll be answering the door then?"

"Well, I am kinda in a sticky situation," he smirked, his hands aiming towards his lower half.

"More like a hard situation," she giggled, as she turned around and began walking across the carpeted floor.

"Wait?" He called.

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him.

"You're gonna answer the door dressed like that?" He squeaked out, sitting up.

"Yeah… why?" She looked down at her attire.

"But… but… you can't answer the door dressed like that!" He exclaimed.

She put her hands on her hips, the shirt rising up a little. "And why not?" She asked, ignoring the constant pounding on the front door.

John pushed down the covers and climbed out of the bed. He picked up his boxers and pulled them on. She rolled her eyes when he grabbed her pyjama pants from the trunk at the end of her bed and ran over to her. "Here, put these on," he said, practically throwing them at her.

Elizabeth smirked as she pulled them on. "What? Don't I look good in your shirt?"

"You look _amazing_ in my shirt, which is why I don't want whoever is standing on the other side of the door to see your sexy body. I want to keep your body for my eyes only." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, somebody's jealous," she giggled.

"Damn right I am!" He exclaimed, crushing his lips against hers.

Resting her hands against his shoulders, she pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile. "I better answer the door. That knocking is driving me insane!" She exclaimed.

She pulled away from him and walked out of her bedroom. Walking up the hall, she entered the living room and walked over towards the front door. When she reached it, she stood on her tip-toes and looked through the peep-hole. She sighed when she seen Sam standing on the other side, along with Teyla, Jennifer and Kate.

Grasping the handle, she pulled open the front door and glared at her friends. "Ha, we knew you were in there!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, Sam, we are in here… spending time together _alone!_" She exclaimed feeling a little annoyed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Pfft, you can have sex any time. Tonight, we're going out," she smiled, as she shoved her way into her apartment.

"Out?" She frowned.

"Yes," Kate cut in. "We're celebrating your new-found relationship."

"Think of it like an 'about damn time' party," Jennifer chimed in with a smile.

"Now go get ready," Teyla said.

"But… I don't want to go out," she whined. She was too old to be going out partying. Besides, she wanted to stay home with John and snuggle. "I'm too old to be partying," she mumbled.

"Please, you were drinking up a storm a month ago!" Sam exclaimed, laughing as she shoved her towards her room.

Elizabeth grumbled as she walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. John was sitting on her bed in his t-shirt and boxers with the remote in his hand. He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Did I hear, Carter?" He asked curiously, flicking through the channels.

She sighed as she walked over towards her bed. Climbing onto the end of it, she crawled up along it until she reached John. She stopped beside him and pressed her lips against his cheek. "You did," she mumbled. "And Teyla, and Jennifer… and Kate…" she trailed off, sitting down beside him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"What're they wantin'?" He asked curiously.

"They want me to go out to celebrate our relationship." She rolled her eyes. "In other words they want to get drunk." She yawned a little. "I don't want to go, though. I want to stay here with you," she murmured.

John pressed a kiss to her temple. "You should go," he said softly.

Elizabeth looked at him. "What?"

"Go have fun with your friends. You deserve a night out. You've been working too hard lately." He smiled.

She sighed a little. "Okay, but I won't be home late and I'm not drinking," she said, pulling away from him.

John chuckled. "Baby, you can stay out as late as you want and drink, too. You're not on a leash." He smirked.

"I know, but I want to get back to what we started earlier on." She gave him a seductive grin and climbed off the bed. "So, what dress should I wear?" She asked him curiously, walking towards her closet.

"Hmm, how about your pink, floral one?" He asked.

Elizabeth frowned, trying to think of which one he was talking about. Opening up her closet, she immediately spotted it. She turned back to him. "Seriously, John… the dress I wore to Sam's wedding?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. It was an insanely formal dress.

"What? It's pretty," John said innocently. She gave him a pointed look. He sighed. "Fine, how about the… little red one?" He asked.

Elizabeth giggled at the look on John's face. The jealous look once again returned to his face at the mention of the little red dress. She turned back to face her closet and pulled it out.

It was a beautiful, simple, form-fitting, mid-thigh, red dress. It came down in a heart shape at the bust and it had thick straps. It was one of her more favourite ones – mainly because she liked wearing it when John was around. She turned back to face him. "This one?"

"Yeah…" he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Smiling, she walked over to the bed and placed her dress down. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a red bra and matching panties. She pulled off her clothes and slipped on her panties and then put on her bra. Walking back over to her bed, she slipped on her dress. When it was on she looked to John. "Can you zip this up, please?" She asked curiously, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

A tingle shot through her entire body when John fastened up her dress. She smiled when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "It looks good on you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his. "Thanks," she mumbled against his mouth.

She stood up and moved over to her dressing table, sitting down in front of it. She started doing her make-up, only putting it on lightly. Then she pulled her brush through her long, brown curls.

When she was finished, she slipped on her black pumps and picked up her black clutch. She stood in front of John. "So… how do I look?" She held out her arms slightly.

He grinned. "Words can't even describe."

"Aww," she tilted her head to the side a little. She walked over to him and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her. "Have fun." He kissed her again.

"I'll try," she said, as she pulled away from him.

**~xoXox~**

John woke up when he heard a loud banging noise. "Ow… shit!" He heard coming from the dark.

Frowning, he sat up and turned on his lamp, squinting against the sudden brightness. Rubbing his eyes, he looked to his left. "'Lizabeth?" He asked, looking at her hunched over form sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was almost 03:00am.

She sat up and turned to look at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I woke you." She moved up onto the bed further. She crossed her legs and held onto her right foot.

"Uh… it's fine." He frowned a little. "What's wrong?" He looked at the way she was holding her foot.

"Oh, I just twisted my foot. Stupid shoes," she muttered.

He swiftly moved over to her, not wanting his precious angel to be in any pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently picking up her foot.

"Ah, it's fine. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix," she smiled.

John chuckled as he placed a soft kiss to her ankle and then gently placed her foot back down onto the bed. "You're so lucky you don't have work until tomorrow."

Elizabeth giggled. "Blame Sam… That woman can party." She yawned. "I honestly don't know how that woman does it. I was falling asleep around twelve, but Sam dragged us all to a club. Well… more like guilt us into going," she sighed out.

"So, did you have fun?" He asked, running his hand up and down her leg.

"I did actually. Sam thought I wouldn't be able to have fun because I wasn't drinking, but I showed her," she grinned.

John chuckled, as he moved back to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Hmm… a sober Elizabeth… I thought I'd never see the day," he laughed, jokingly.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. "I learned my lesson from the last time I went out." She smirked, pulling off her dress and throwing it to the floor. She slipped under the covers and lay down on her side, bringing her hands up to rest under her chin.

"I remember," he smiled. "You showed up at my apartment, just a little bit drunk."

She smiled. "You know, I had something to tell you before… I threw up… on your… floor," she began blushing at the hazy memory.

John just smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He knew the memory she was talking about. She had shown up at his door of his apartment just a little over a month ago completely drunk, mumbling incoherently about something. He hadn't been able to actually understand her. He had brought her in, sitting her down on the couch. She had started to tell him something before she had thrown up on his floor.

"Really, and would that have been?"

"That I love you," she said simply.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you, too, but you were kinda passed out." He chuckled. "It's kinda what gave me the confidence to ask you out a week later," he admitted. "I knew that I wanted to be with you and that I couldn't deny it any longer."

"Maybe I should get drunk more often. I might get a ring out of it," she teased with a cheeky grin.

John just chuckled. "You don't need to get drunk for that. I've got that already planned out," he said before realising what he had just confessed to. He felt himself blushing a little, but when Elizabeth just looked at him with slightly widened eyes and an open mouth, he couldn't help but grin.

"Care to share?" She finally asked.

"Nope."

"No? So… I have to wait?"

"Yes."

"You suck!"

"No, that's your job."

He chuckled when she playfully swatted his chest. "That's such a cliché." She rolled her eyes before grinning, and it made his heart flutter. "So, you're not gonna tell me?"

John chuckled and crushed his lips against hers. "Goodnight," he mumbled against her luscious lips.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight." She rolled onto her other side and pressed her back against his chest.

He slipped an arm around her waist and held her close, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "Just out of curiosity, if I asked would you say 'yes'?"

"Yes!"

He grinned, burying his face against her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Ah, Sparky fluff.**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
